Toxic
by Jaquelle
Summary: What happens when the Future Remy LeBeau gets throw into the past. Confusion, a lot of confusion. And Rogue can barely handle one Remy LeBeau let alone two. And even more an older and more experienced Remy LeBeau who's already in love with her.
1. You're toxic I'm slipping under

**Toxic**

* * *

Now this story going to be very, very confusing at the start, ok this story starts in the future, now not sure exactly when, because really at the moment we have "X-Treme" and "X-Factor" and everything else and to choose a universe if difficult so I'll give you the main layout.  
  
Rogue and Remy are together, their happily together, and the story starts with Remy purposing to Rogue. Rogue's in this universe is around 22-24 and Remy's about 24-26.  
  
Oh yes Remy's can touch Rogue, the older one can, not the Evo one through, It'll be explained later why.

* * *

_"With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic"  
  
-Britney Spears 'Toxic'_

* * *

**Start chapter:**  
  
"Rogue will you?" Remy asked kneeling before the one he loves.  
  
"Remy...I don't know" the man before went stiff still.  
  
"Why not?" a tremor was heard in Remy's voice.  
  
"Sugah" she kneeled on the floor in front of him "I want this I'm just not sure you do, marriage means you're mine, and I'm yours, but can you really handle being married?"  
  
"Rogue anytime, anyplace I would love you," he told her earnestly.  
  
"Anyplace?" she looked at him "okay Remy I'll believe you, and I'll marry you if you do something for me"  
  
"Anything" he told her entwining their fingers.  
  
"Okay you know Forges new invention?"  
  
"Oui chere" he replied somewhat unsure now "the time traveling machine"  
  
"Okay travel into another universe, dimension with me in it I know the prefect one and if you can get me in that dimension to agree to marry you, I will"  
  
"Ah..." he trailed off what could he say.  
  
"Your choice sugah"  
  
"Oui I'll go" there was only ever one answer.

* * *

_Around about 4 years earlier in another dimension_  
  
"Rogue c'mon the waters fine and it so hot today " Jean told Rogue's door.  
  
"Go away Jean!" Rogue shouted from inside.  
  
"Leave it Red" Logan told Jean before she argued further. The red head nodded to him then went outside to join everyone in the pool. Logan looked at the Goth girl's door once more before joining the rest of the students outside, narrowing his eyes upon seeing the former brotherhood and Acolytes, he still wasn't used to them living at the mansion.  
  
It wasn't exactly a dream come true to find Magneto and Mystique in your backyard.  
  
He growled as he saw the fact Gumbo looked upset the Rogue couldn't come out, he didn't like how that boy looked at Rogue the girl didn't need some player after her...  
  
**"BANG!"**  
  
An explosion sent Logan flying into the pool. Everyone looked up shocked for a second before all the X-men took a fighting stance.  
  
"Chill mon-ami Remy comes in peace" everyone, X-Men, former brotherhood and former acolytes looked at the man in shock "now where's ma chere?"  
  
"You-your me?" present Remy asked future Remy in shock.  
  
"Oui mon-ami. Now where's ma chere?" he asked rubbing his hands together  
  
"Esxcuse me Mr...LeBeau?" future Remy turned to look at Professor Charles Xavier.  
  
"Oui" Future Remy asked Charles Xavier with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Mr. LeBeau maybe you could explain to us who you are..."  
  
"Chuck!" Logan interrupted "this must be a another shape shifter, Mystique not the only shape shifter in the world you know"  
  
"Logan he is telling the truth, I have scanned him, this is Remy LeBeau," he indicated to the future, different dimension Remy LeBeau.  
  
"Oui" Future different dimension Remy LeBeau huffed out his chest "Oui I be Remy" he stated proudly.  
  
"Yes Mr. LeBeau" the professor hid his amusement "now could you please tell us where you are from and why you are here, oh and some details about you such as age would help"  
  
"Oui Prof." He looked around everyone, sighing in relief when he saw they were all looking more relaxed now that the Professor had said he was okay, his eyebrows furred when he saw that his chere was no where to be seen 'ah Remy understand, younger chere, she outside, not willing to go swimming and hurt all her friends' he frowned when he saw himself, he personally would rather be with his chere then swimming with this lot. "Where to begin...?" he wondered out loud  
  
"Just tell us what we need to know Gumbo" Logan snarled at him, still not trusting.  
  
"Chill Wolvie" Remy LeBeau from the future other dimension held up his hands in surrender.  
  
"Oui Remy start from wat you need to know" he gathered a breath and started "Remy in his time is bout 25 or 26 he really can't remember" he paused "ask chere she knows" he paused again "but chere aint here" he pouted realizing that he was turning haft the girls on but not caring.  
  
"Get on with it Gambit" reliable leader Scott Summers said some what annoyed his girlfriend was getting turned on as well.  
  
"Chill homme" he once again held his arms up in surrender "Remy start"  
  
"Well it all started in another dimension Remy calls home. He asked his chere to marry him" everyone gasped in shock, Remy LeBeau asked someone to marry him, Remy LeBeau was in an intimate relationship, with one girl "wat Remy not a player anymore" present Remy huffed "anyway I asked chere to marry him and strangely enough chere didn't know if it was the best idea, she don't tink I'm ready for marriage" someone snorted "anyway through chere loves me she thought about me coming back in time to another dimension and if I can get her to agree to marry me den, ma chere marry me..."  
  
"So who do you want to marry, who's your chere?" Jean asked.  
  
"What's goin' on? Logan?"  
  
Remy eyes widened and he turned to look at the girl standing behind him, suddenly he got down on one knee _"Chere will you do me the honor of marring me?"_ everyone gasped, Remy LeBeau fell in love with the untouchable.  
  
"Ok everyone I thought swamp-rat wasn't allowed to drink inside the school, who gave him the drink..." she looked from the kneeling Remy to the standing up Remy "there's two of them?"  
  
"Like yeah" Kitty said nervously  
  
Rogue groaned and looked at the smirking standing Cajun and the kneeling one, and then looked towards the sky "Someone up dere really hates me!"  
  
The kneeling Cajun looked up into the face of his love, and gulped a death glare was being sent upon him.  
  
"Meebe dis be more difficult den Remy originally thought"

* * *

**Short I know but I need to get the beginning under way, ask me questions, email me, and review! Er I mean please review you wonderful people.  
  
Hope you enjoy.**  
  
_Jaquelle _


	2. With a taste of poison paradise

**Toxic**

* * *

_"With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic"  
  
-Britney Spears 'Toxic_

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you love me and even more _want to marry me_?" Rogue asked the future Remy LeBeau.  
  
"Oui ma chere" Rogue looked like she bit a lemon  
  
"I aint your chere swamp-rat"  
  
"I'm hurt chere"  
  
"He really like looks hurt Rogue maybe you should like give him a chance?"  
  
Rogue spun round to glare at Kitty "Shut it Kitty!" she snapped  
  
"Chere calm down" the future Remy said placing his hand on her hand, she moved away from him.  
  
"Swamp-rat if you care so much about Kitty ask her to marry you" Rogue sneered at him then stormed out the room. Leaving Remy staring after her.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that chere" he called softly after her, she didn't hear.  
  
"Like Remy" Kitty placed a hand on his arm in a similar way that him had done to Rogue seconds earlier.  
  
"Rogue simply scared, boys normally pay her little to like no attention, and the only guy that does is a player, well present you and we was sure that what she feels for him like will go, and you prove they don't and she's scared, like scared to love anyone"  
  
"I thought dis would be easy but Remy tink this is really gonna prove whether Rogue and I belong together, because ma chere's right, if I really love all of her den I should be able to love dis dimension Rogue to...chere aint de only one scared" he told Kitty sincerely.  
  
"For like all the bitchy and mean things Rogue does or say for that matter she's my best friend, and you know how Rogue acts well the fact is she has the right too, after all she's been through" Kitty looked at the ground guiltily.  
  
"Wat you mean Kitty Cat?" Remy lifted her cheek and made her look in his eyes "everyone who's a mutants has problems not just Rogue"  
  
"Rogue got really angry at Jean once, said to her she didn't know what it like felt like to lose someone you loved, and like Jean said "Do you know how I got my power? I got it after like seeing my best friend hit my a car!" and we all were like really hocked and went to well like fuss and Jean, and Rogue snapped at her like you care that she died, we all like thought that was low even for Rogue so I like followed her to tell her off, and I like shouted at her you have no idea what Jean went through Rogue so don't like judge her"  
  
Kitty took a deep breath.  
  
"And she like interrupted me and shouted at me, "don't I? You have no idea what's like to wake up in the middle of the night from like Logan's nightmares or Magneto's or to see a girl you didn't know get hit my a car and killed and have it nearly destroy her, or see people hunting you calling you the Devil, or to see your parents being killed in a car crash, I don't like get only my problems Kitty I like have everyone's!"  
  
"I never realized that like Rogue had to go through all our problems as well as her own, Remy in the end Rogue has gone through all we have and more"  
  
"Remy tink he going to talk to ma chere"  
  
"Be patient with her, please?"  
  
"Of course Kitty Cat"

* * *

'How dare that Swamp-rat! Coming on to Kitty in front of me!' Rogue was sitting on the roof, head bowed between her legs, 'this has to be a joke, no one could love the untouchable'  
  
Rogue froze an arm had just been swung across her shoulders, and a head buried it self in her shoulders she got ready to push the person away when thy spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry chere" Remy? "I know this can't be easy for you but please try to make this work" I aint moving am I? "I do love you" I snorted "I do I love the chere in my dimension and that is you" I stand up.  
  
"Swamp-rat I don't trust you" I walk to my window and just before I enter it I allow myself to add on to my last sentence "but I could learn to" I see his head shoot up, but I'm already gone.  
  
_I was telling the truth, I could learn to love him.  
_

* * *

_Present dimension_ Remy breathe in the cigarette between his lips.  
  
_'He didn't love'_ this guy, his future self went against his code, his way.  
  
No, he had nearly loved Belladonna and look where that got him, working for a mad man and now the good side.  
  
Sure he had nothing against the Rogue, in a way she was gorgeous just not in his way, he didn't really like the make up, but beside that she was..._okay_...he would admit if he could choose anyone to have a relationship with in the institute it would be her.  
  
She was the only one who tried to resist his charm, she was the only one who talked back, and she was the only one he couldn't have.But obviously he did have her, and more than that he loved her, he loved her, it went against his code.  
  
But maybe, just maybe, tat girl was worth breaking his code.  
  
_Maybe._

* * *

'_If chere catches me here I'm dead'_ Remy thought to himself as he watched Rogue sleep _'I really should go'  
_  
Remy was just about at the door when Rogue whimpered. Without realizing it Remy moved back to her body, and took her hand, enlacing his fingers with hers, she calmed down.  
  
'It isn't fair' Remy felt the anger rising through him 'why would chere have to have everyone else's nightmares as well as her own.  
  
Bending down he gently placed his lips upon hers and gave her a simple kiss, her first real kiss, he hoped. He wasn't aware of the wide eyes of Rogue's roommate watching him.  
  
He stayed with Rogue till morning, leaving mere seconds before she awoke, before she awoke for once like she normally did in the future, peacefully.

* * *

**Hope you like I know it short, so sue me, well actually don't know money you see.  
  
Please review! Please?  
  
**  
**Star-of-chaos:** Hope our stories aren't too much alike aye. Lol. And I agree, great minds...  
  
**Space-Case7029:** Thanks :D  
  
_Jaquelle_


	3. I’m addicted to you

**Toxic**

* * *

**Okay future, different dimension Remy will be called Remy and present time Remy will be called Gambit.  
**

* * *

_"With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic"_

* * *

Rogue slowly stumbled down the stairs for the Sunday morning breakfast, this was the only time the X-Men got to eat jump together, no new recruits, just the older kids, the X-Men and of course the Professor and the teachers.  
  
Rogue dully aware of what she was doing pushed the door leading to the dining room open and entered, and immediately was wide-awake.  
  
There were two places she could sit.  
  
One next to Jean, who while was now smart enough not to talk to Rogue in the morning, would still talk across Rogue, to her side and what she would probably talk to people about would be her hair and. Her Hair.  
  
And the other one was next to Kitty, which normally would be fine, except in the mornings, seeing Kitty had still not learnt that talking to her in the morning was a bad idea.  
  
But through that wasn't her major problem, no her major problem was the fact that sitting next to either Jean or Kitty meant that she would have to sit next to one of the Cajun's.  
  
Jean: The younger, and complete player LeBeau.  
  
Kitty: The older, 'Marry me' LeBeau  
  
"I think I'm goin'ta miss breakfast today" she muttered turning round planning to leave when suddenly a voice called her back.  
  
"Chere!"  
  
"Wat Swamp-rat?" Rogue knew her voice hinted annoyment. And she tried to ignore the fact he had dark rings under his eyes, like he hadn't slept all night.  
  
She asked later.  
  
"Chere Remy and Wolvie swap places and you sit next to Kitty"  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow wondering how the Cajun knew she didn't want to sit next to him or his younger self and even more how he knew that putting Logan on her side would stop Kitty from blabbering about Boys.  
  
"Gumbo what makes you think I want to move?" Wolverine asked the Cajun.  
  
"Well" the Cajun paused "if you want me and chere to play footies then you don't have to move..."  
  
Before the Cajun finished his sentence Wolverine was standing behind him waiting for him to move off his chair.  
  
"Remy thought so," he muttered going over to Logan's seat.  
  
Gambit watched the interaction with interest.

* * *

"Swamp-rat" Rogue asked Remy later as he sat on the couch she walked over to him.  
  
"Chere" a smile overtook his face at seeing her "wat can Remy do for you?"  
  
"Spill it swamp-rat you haven't been sleeping"  
  
"Chere" he was caught from guard "Remy only be there one night"  
  
"And you didn't have them before" Rogue voice caught, as she suddenly came to her own conclusion "you were out last night weren't you?!" anger and sadness fuelled her voice "as soon as you're in a different dimension you cheat on me, her! I hate you!" she pulled back her hand and whacked him in the eye.  
  
Remy looked at her in shock, then exited the room, Rogue sunk to the ground, tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Stripes! What's wrong?" Logan rushed to her side.  
  
"Remy had dark circles under his eyes, he spent the night out with some, whore! I'm sure, so much for loving me."  
  
"Stripes" Logan said softly "he Gumbo ever actually says he was. Out"  
  
"No, so?"  
  
"He never left the institute, even more he spent all the night in your room, I know because I smelt him and I went to get him out but he was holding your hand, and it was the first time I've seen you not have a nightmare, even more stripes, I mentioned it to haft-pint this morning and she said, he kissed you Rogue, so somehow in the future you learn to touch"  
  
"He was holding my hand the whole night?" Rogue gulped as Logan nodded; she forgot the touching part for the time being as she set off to find Remy.  
  
Luckily Rogue found him in the kitchen putting some ice on his eye. Unlikely everyone else was in there as well 'and the new recruits as well' she thought sarcastically, flinching as all the girls, save Kitty, were trying to mother Remy.  
  
Everyone was asking him who had done it and he wasn't talking. Gambit was certainly interested.  
  
"Here" Rogue said to Remy grabbing the ice pack Jubilee had just taken off Amara ("_I want to give it to Remy!")_ kneeling down in front of everyone, shocking then even more so as she placed the ice pack over his eye.  
  
"Er sorry bout that" she said indicating with her free hand to his swollen black eye.  
  
_"You did it?!"_ Jubilee cried at Rogue, everyone looked sursrised they didn't know Rogue hated Remy _that much_.  
  
Ignoring Jubilee Remy spoke "excuse Remy for asking Rogue but why are you helping him"  
  
Rogue flinched at the hardness in his voice "I really hurt you didn't I?"  
  
"Of course you did...!" Jubilee shouts faded into the background, as they looked each other in the eye.  
  
"Chere wat you care?" he looked towards the ground.  
  
"Do. Do you hate me?"  
  
"_Wat?!"_ His head snapped up and he noticed the tiny making of a tear in her eyes. "Chere, don't cry, please?"  
  
A tear leaked out her eye and down her pale cheek where Remy promptly wiped it away.  
  
"Remy I aint good at sayin' sorrah, but I am Logan told me you were with me last night, and you kept my nightmares away, t'anks"  
  
"Chere you should know Remy loves you"  
  
"No sugah I don't" she looked around the room now realizing everyone had heard their convocation, but continues anyway "but I'm willing to learn"  
  
Leaning forward quick as a flash so no one but Remy knew t had happened she kissed him on the cheek, smiling shyly she left the room.  
  
A few seconds later they all heard a door slam Rogue was back.

* * *

**You like? Then tell me.  
  
Now Rogue my no means loves him, she barely likes him at this stage, but she knows when to say she sorry.  
**  
**Peace215:** Gambit at the moment is very confused more than he lets on, but once he gets over his confusion, sparks will fly...yeah it was Scott who snorted. Road runner! Well you certainly gave me someone who will be easy to be faster than.  
  
**Rogue14**: Great? Not to sure bout that!  
  
**HotaruleBeau**: Thanks!  
  
**Enfant-terrible**: Amazing story...I don't think I'm ever going to be THAT good.  
  
**Roguewannabe29**: I don't exactly like Jean either, nor in the comics, but that just because I think the Phoenix saga is overrated but that's just me.  
  
**Ishandahaft:** Actually as everyone can tell she will fall hard for future Remy, and he will leave in the end for his own time, but I know what's going to happen to Rogue...  
  
**Sickmindedsucker:** Yeah old cartoon Remy mostly but I also based him mainly on this picture of Remy I found, I'll try to find it and then put a link up next update. Can you tell me please who you've seen mix future and present X-Men together, I'll really like to read it!  
  
**TruleyRogue**: Thanks; it's nice to know you like my stories, WOW that is shocking...  
  
**Thanks everyone else as well.  
  
Hugs**  
  
_Jaquelle_


	4. Don’t you know that you’re toxic

**Toxic**

* * *

**It's so funny everyone's asking me what will happen with future Remy leaves, all I'll tell you is that he does leave.**  
  
**Ishandahaft:** She is warming to him, a bit...anyway here's some present Remy and Rogue action. There will be some Remy/Gambit interaction soon.  
  
**Peace215:** Everyone wants to know what happens when Remy leaves, well I know... ;P  
  
**SassyGrl024**: Well Rogue already is falling for Remy, but until she does anything about that, well that could take a while.  
  
**Kitsune Jagan**: There will be Remy/Gambit interaction soon, but Gambit will be angry, when he gets over his confusion.  
  
**Willow**: Love? If you say so...LOL...thanks.  
  
**Reddragon**: The one holding her hand was future Remy, he can touch her, through only few people in this time know that, Logan, Kitty, Rogue...I call future Remy, Remy and present Remy Gambit, actually I'm giving away a lot of the plot by what I call them.  
  
**Roguewannabe29**: Future Remy is called Remy and present Remy is called Gambit.  
  
**Pasionwriter4life**: I know Remy's awesome!

* * *

"_With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic"  
_

* * *

The night's cold air swept round the girl sitting on the roof.  
  
Rogue rose as eyebrow questionly as she looked down at the younger LeBeau -who at this moment was swearing wildly- from her position on the roof. Without thinking she jumped to the ground and walked up to him.  
  
"Gambit?"  
  
"Chere?"  
  
"Er...Oui? What's wrong with ya?"  
  
"Nothen..." he said pushing a loose strand of hair out of his eye, Rogue resisted the urge to push it back for him.  
  
"C'mon Cajun, what's wrong?"  
  
"Way you care?" he said to her lamely  
  
"I..."  
  
"Don't worry," he said waving her off.  
  
"Gambit, wait! Please tell me" she looked up at him hopefully and he craved.  
  
"Well you see Gambit was out, well...trying to get laid..."  
  
"Chere!" he shouted at her turning form, grabbing her arm he turned her so they were face to face "what Gambit trying to say is he found and girl and in the end he couldn't do anything with her because he kept thinking of you, like he was betraying you! Which isn't even true seeing you don't even like me"  
  
"I do like you Gambit, in a way, I just don't trust you" she looked him over "I'm not sure what to say, thanks?"  
  
He shook his head looking at her in disgust, he had just told her something he wouldn't ever tell anyone else and she acted like it was a joke.  
  
"Wait! I'm not sure what to say but thank you, it would have really hurt if you had done something with who ever it was" Gambit brought a hand to her cheek, she flinched but didn't pull away.  
  
"I'm confused," she stated softly staring at him.  
  
"Chere you and me we could be prefect..."  
  
"Don't Gambit" she pulled away from him, his hand fell limply at his side "you just want me because your future self does, you just wanna win, you don't have any really feelings for me" she walked away quietly, leaving Gambit staring after her.  
  
"But Gambit does have feelings for you chere" Gambit said staring into the darkness.

* * *

Rogue was confused no that was an understatement. Why did he say he wanted to be with her, Gambit didn't want to be with her, how could he, no she was right, he just wanted to win.  
  
She had to be right.  
  
"Bonjour Chere!" Remy jumped onto the couch next to Rogue, everyone looked on in amusement as he took a strand of her hair and twirled it around his finger.  
  
"Let go of the hair swamp-rat," she said dangerously without looking up from the book she was reading.  
  
"But chere..." Remy pouted, causing haft the girls in the room to swoon "Remy like your hair"  
  
"Are you admitting you're gay?" she asked still not looking up from her book but a smile was playing on her lips, Remy dropped her strand of hair in shock.  
  
"Remy aint...Remy never...NON!" he shouted crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Rogue, she reached out a hand and patted his head.  
  
"Don't be afraid to admit..." Rogue didn't finish seeing Remy quickly spun her round so her back was against the couch and their faces were nearly touching, so now they were lying on the couch Remy on top of Rogue.  
  
"Remy don't like hommes" he stated, leaning in towards her lips more, before of course Logan pulled him off her.  
  
SKINT!  
  
"Logan don't! I provoked him, anyway I didn't mind"  
  
"You don't mind that Gumbo was comin' on to you?" he shook his had in disbelief "I_ need a drink"  
  
_"Ah'm goin to my room" Rogue fled out the door, but instead of going to her room, she went outside.  
  
"Stupid Swamp-rat! Stupid Logan! They're all stupid!"  
  
"Really my dear then I'm sure you won't mind coming with me?"  
  
Rogue spun round face to face with about twenty guns "who are you?" she said  
  
"Me?" The man who was obviously the boss laughed, and as a gagged was throw over her mouth knocking her out she heard one name before falling into the a bliss "Trask"  
  
Mystique eyes widened as she saw an airplane on the professors property, she frowned they seemed to be taking someone aboard...Rogue! She changed into a bird but it was too late the aircraft took off, without another thought she ran for the manison  
  
"Charles" she shouted in the dining area where the team was having dinner "some people they've taken Rogue!" Charles Xavier scanned her mind.  
  
"She's telling the truth suit up!"  
  
Gambit and Remy jumped up from here seats 'Someone taken chere!' they were ready to go.

* * *

**Well short I know but I have this school project thing on and it taking my time, so it's this or nothing, your choice.  
  
Hope you like? If do review.**  
  
_Jaquelle_


	5. And I love what you do

**Toxic**

* * *

**#Flash back#**

* * *

With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
_You're toxic I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

* * *

"Where am I?!" Rogue spat at the guard standing before her.  
  
He glared at her "how about a kiss..."  
  
Rogue held up a hand "what do ya know bout me?"  
  
"You're a mutie, what else is there to know" he leered at her.  
  
"Well bring on the kisses Sugah" Rogue smirked evilly; the guard kissed her on the lips and suddenly fell to the ground.  
  
"I don't like kissing strangers sorry" she muttered to the body on the ground, then looked around the room no cameras good.  
  
Wringing her hands together and swinging them Rogue innocently whistled as she walked to the door, her lips thinned, how to get out, she looked at the door handle, then without a thought decided to try to see if it was open, she ripped the door off it's hinges.  
  
Her brows furred but Rogue figured she'd deal with that later, lucky for her the X-Men were outside waiting.  
  
"How y'all find me?" she croaked at them.  
  
"Charles located you" Mystique told her quietly; she had been worried about her daughter.  
  
"Rogue like how'd you get out?" Kitty asked her, grateful Rogue was all right.  
  
"I pulled off the door..."  
  
"How?" Scott enquired, everyone looked at her, Gambit and Remy were being unusually quiet, one was shocked at how worried they were, the other plain worried.  
  
"I'd..." Rogue stopped short as the memories came back "I kill'd her" and on their sharp intakes of breath, she fainted.

* * *

**#** _"No! I won't!" The doctor slowly brought her hand to touch the women lying beside Rogue, Rogue tried to move away but she found she body numb, asleep, unmovable.  
  
Skin on skin contract, the women awoke from the sleep she was in, there screams joined together, in pure pain_**#**

* * *

Rogue was now located in the med bay screaming uncontrollable.  
  
Xavier couldn't enter Rogue mind.  
  
"She is lost to us"  
  
"Prof. Chere will wake up, non?" Remy asked, wait demanded the Professor as soon as they had entered the rec room.  
  
"I can only hope..."  
  
"Non Remy's wants more den your hopes!"  
  
"Remy all I can really tell you is Rogue is strong"  
  
"Like professor Rogue said she had like killed someone."  
  
"Kitty I don't know what Rogue meant, but I don't believe that Rogue is capable of murder"  
  
"I knows she like not Professor I was just asking"  
  
He nodding and left the room.  
  
"What do we like do now?"  
  
"_We got the security camera's out of dere..."_ Remy started  
  
_"...So we can watch what they did to chere."_ Gambit finished  
  
They glared at each other.  
  
The X-Men were all in shock as they watched as Rogue was forced to absorb Ms. Marvel _–"Remy should have known!"-_ And even through they felt for Rogue after watching her sitting alone in a cold damp cell for about twenty minutes, everyone –except Remy and Gambit- had started doing dere own thing, that is until the remote in Gambit's hand blew up and the plate in Remy hand did the same.  
  
"What's wrong?!" All the X-Men shouted at them.  
  
"Rogue" they stated at the same time "Kissed Guard" the two of them were seething.  
  
All the X-Men eyed each other for a moment, Rogue had done what was needed, she knocked out the guard, then they all looked at the fuming Remy and Gambit and without another thought their laughter filled the room.

* * *

"Rogue chere you have to wake up" he sighed "I know you don't like me, but I am not ready to lose you, not while we haven't even had a chance" he ran a hand through his hair "please wake up..."  
  
"Remy...?" Rogue stuttered, eyes slowly opening, he dropped her hand and jumped out the window as he heard his other self enter the room, rushing to Rogue's side.  
  
"No chere" the one located outside said "I'm Gambit"

* * *

_"Why did you let her go?! We need her!" the women said slamming a hand down on the table before him.  
  
"All in due time my dear" Trask smirked "all in due time"_

* * *

**Roguewannabe29:** What that what I was wondering 'How could Rogue get kidnapped?' the answer, point twenty guns at her head, hey that would get even Wolvie to do what they wanted.  
  
**PomegranateQueen**: I didn't think about it like that, mmm... yes MAJOR fantasy potential...what I have in store for everyone, well you'll see I'm soooooo much help aren't I?   
  
**Passionwriter4life**: I agree REMY's the best! Where I came up with the idea? I don't know, it was just something that came to my mind once, I was wondering if anyone had done one when there was Two Remy's and Rogue had to choose, and I couldn't find any, so I did one.  
  
**Bad-girl4**: I know I wouldn't mind 2 Remy's in love with me.  
  
**Weapon X 61**: What Logan wants...Logan gets, he's go CUTE who could deny him!  
  
**SperryDee**: Soon enough for you?  
  
**Peace215**: I know I could imagine Remy getting annoyed if Rogue told him she thought he was gay. And Gambit with him saying he was trying to get laid I have to admit not the smartest thin to say.  
  
**DemonRogue13**: Well Rogue does like future Remy more, but just because she has more trust in him.  
  
**Ishandahaft**: I know not one of his best lines, but this is Gambit, he doesn't love Rogue yet and even more, she was confusing him, she was always in his mind, and he didn't want her to be, so he did something to try to forget her, didn't work, but you guys should be happy, they had some interaction! Not the best through...er...but no this chapter didn't really have a good rescue, but this is Rogue, she can't be kidnapped just ONCE in a story.  
  
**Sickmindedsucker**: The author took it down? Shame but thanks for trying anyway, hope this update fast enough for you.  
  
**Roguepheonix**: That was the problem a lot of people didn't know who was who, it's good to know it's easier.**QUESTION?** _Does anyway know who the lady talking to Trask was, you get a prize if you can tell me...well not really, but I could give you a preview of the next chapter ROMY action, if you want?_  
  
**I love Reviews! If you want to know =D**  
  
_Jaquelle signing out._


	6. Don’t you know that you’re toxic

**Toxic**

* * *

**A/N Okay so the medbay scene confused everyone, well I'll explain. Gambit (Present) was with Rogue, and he was spilling some of his heart to her and she woke up and said 'Remy' (future) and he was hurt, as anyone would be. Then before she could see him he climbed out the window then the future Remy came along and as he watched them through the window, as Rogue actually smiled at his future self, something she had never done for him, and he simplify said, mainly to remind himself "I'm Gambit".  
  
Now seeing I have a very long A/N at the end of this chapter (sorry it couldn't be helped) I have given you something you all want early, Gambit and Remy fight!**

* * *

_ "With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic"  
_

* * *

"Merde! Merde!" Gambit swore as he got caught up in one of his own explosions in the Danger Room, he was still getting over his anger from the Medbay when Rogue had asked for his future self "he isn't better than me!" he growled to himself.  
  
"Whoa mon-ami calm down" Gambit spun around, and groaned to himself 'speak of the devil', he looked at his future self in the eyes "literally'.  
  
"Mon-ami what's wrong?" Remy asked his younger self worried, when he suddenly found himself pushed into a wall "whoa"  
  
"You're my problem –mon-ami-" Gambit said face to face with Remy "why don't you just go?"  
  
"Ma chere" Remy stuttered, his airway cutting off, seeing Gambit had his elbow digging into his throat. "Don't mess with me Gambit, I'm better than you"  
  
"What makes you dink that?" Gambit asked, inquired.  
  
"Because-" Remy brought up his legs and kicked Gambit away "-I've been through so much more than you-" Remy pulled his bo-staff out of one of his many pockets in his trench coat, and hammered it down into Gambit gut "-and I have more will!"  
  
"Get off me-" Gambit growled at Remy "-dere's some think you've forgotten-" Gambit started charging up Remy's body "-you're complete good guy, but I'm still getting dere, so you see, while you have battle morals, I don't! -" Now Remy's body was completely charged "-for de last time. Let. Me. Go"  
  
Growling and swearing Remy slowly raised himself, as he did Gambit started to slowly uncharged him.  
  
"Wat was dat bout mon-ami?" Remy shouted at Gambit as soon was he was charge free.  
  
"Leave chere alone!" was the words Gambit shouted back at him.  
  
"You're jealous?" Remy let out a strangled laugh "you nearly blow me up 'cause you're jealous?" Remy looked at Gambit with a mad glint in his devil eye "you nearly ruined my face!" and with that Remy lunged at Gambit.  
  
Gambit's eyes widened as he tried to dodge the blow that was coming to him, he wasn't able to.  
  
This resulted in an interesting fight. You see while Remy was the better fighter, seeing he had experience and an more detailed view of 'there' powers, Gambit had less morals on the battle field.  
  
"Cards go boom!" Gambit shouted, as he flicked the cards out of his hand to send them flying at his future self.  
  
"Do you tink this is only make Rogue like ya more?" Remy questioned as he dodged the cards and sent his own back at Gambit.  
  
"Meebe" Gambit shrugged "Meebe not" he yelled as Remy cards hit him, he jumped up quickly from where he had been throw, and drawled out his bo- staff "but it'll make me feel betta" Gambit flicked the bo-staff at Remy's feet.  
  
Remy tripped and fell backwards, shirt ripping on an item on the floor he was now shirtless, growling and swearing about 'Armani', he got his bo- staff out again, and the boys had a match off.

* * *

About an hour later, bloody and -sweaty- Gambit and Remy entered the Medbay, glaring daggers at each other, and shocking Rogue, who was sitting up in bed reading.  
  
"What the hell happened to you two?!" Rogue cried, trying to stand.  
  
"Stay down chere" Remy eased her back into her bed "we okay, just having a little fight, we are boys you know" he shrugged, praying she'd buy it.  
  
She didn't and began fussing over him, and Gambit, running her gloved hands over both their chests, hands dancing lightly over there cuts and bruises, they both groaned, Rogue froze, hands coming to a stop, and a blush raising on her cheeks, as she realized what she was doing.  
  
"Stopping _chére_ you don't have to" Gambit wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Rogue threw her face into her pillow in embarrassment, chucking both Remy and Gambit got cleaned up and then left her to sleep.

* * *

About a week later Rogue was up and about, through having these powers were difficult, mainly because they weren't hers, because she had killed someone for them, but beside that the new powers helped her, she could now be able to fight in the front line, unlike with her old powers, when all she had was attack, now she had defense as well, and they had kept Gambit from her for a couple of days when she had offhandedly mentioned that she could break his arm with her thumb, through she had to admit it was nice in a weird way to know that it was this power that scared him, not the no touching thing.  
  
And with Remy he had said he knew she would get them, just it his world it happened another way, when she asked him how through he hadn't answered only said, that she was better not knowing.  
  
"Ah chére you wound me!" Gambit pretended to cry as Rogue told him to piss off ("_Can I at least watch this T.V programme by myself")_ after about five minutes more of fighting she groaned and stood up.  
  
"Goodbye." She told Gambit shortly walking out the room.  
  
Gambit smirked at Rogue as she walked away "_beau cul_" he said slyly to her retreating form, and then froze as she turned around, _she knows French_, and he ran for his life.

* * *

"Now Rogue" Professor Xavier said, "I want you to stop trying to kill Gambit"  
  
_"But-t But-t"_ Rogue stuttered looking at the Professor in dis-belief "you don't even know what he said to me!"  
  
"Rogue." The professor chided her in his annoying way.  
  
"Fine." She glared at him then turned and faced Gambit. "Swamp-rat you're forgiven" she said sulking.  
  
"Gambit apologize _chére,_ through what Gambit said was true."  
  
The X-Men were shocked as Rogue blushed. "Just go away Gambit!" she said and stalked from the room, trying to hide her blush.

* * *

"...Gambit I don't know what you said to Rogue before **but I don't like** **it**"  
  
Rogue and Remy walked into the rec room later together, and watched surprised as Scott, with the X-Men watching lectured Gambit.  
  
"No need t'be jealous mon-ami" Gambit rose his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Jealous?" Scott stuttered, "I'm not jealous"  
  
"Wat goin' on here?" Remy asked.  
  
Gambit snickered at Scott "_C'est un vrai con_" he muttered to Remy.  
  
Remy and Rogue both laughed lightly at his choice of words, the rest of the X-Men looked put out, seeing they didn't know French.

* * *

_"Remy?"_  
  
"Oui chére" Remy turned around to look at Rogue.  
  
"When are ya goin' back?"  
  
"Ah chére Remy not sure"  
  
"I don't really want you to go back," she admitted coming closer to him, and without warning she gave him a kiss, and he gently pushed her away.  
  
"Wha-? Remy?" she asked him hurt.  
  
_"Chére_ don't I have to go back, at some stage and I don't want to hurt you when I go"  
  
"Fahne!" with that Rogue turned around and stormed outside, without thinking she grabbed Wolverine bike, started it and she was out of the gates, ignoring Remy calls for her to come back.

* * *

**A/N This is rather long author note, so bear with me, or simply skip down to the end of the page, read what's happening next chapter, and then review!  
  
The French used in this chapter is.  
**  
**Mon-ami:** My friend.  
  
**Merde**: Shit  
  
**C'est un vrai con**: He's a real asshole.  
  
**Beau cul**: Nice ass  
  
**Now through feel free not to read this, but if you want to I think it's funny.  
  
Now there's no way in hell I know French swear words so I looked them up on google, as you do, and I found this site, and it had a bit of info on Merde (shit) through I have no way to prove if it is fact or fiction, this is what it says.**  
  
_"During the final hours of Napoleon's defeat at Waterloo, one of Bonaparte's generals, a certain Cambronne, found himself hopelessly outnumbered by the enemy. Asked to surrender, the general is said to have raised his sabre and hurled across the barricades a single, defiant syllable: Merde!"_  
  
**Though I might be the only one who thinks this is funny, seeing I have a fucked up sense of humor I thought you might like. I can't remember the site I found it on, if I remember I'll post it.  
  
Now to answer some reviews:**  
  
**Kitsune Jagan**: Yeah Rogue saved herself, well not really when you think about it, I mean at the end of the last chapter you heard the 'Women' say, "Why did you let her go?" to Trask, I'm not saying she couldn't save herself, but she was let go, whether the team figures this out or not I don't know. I know it's sad about Ms. Marvel, but interesting.  
  
**Roguepheonix**: You loved last chapter? Thanks! And yes got it next time shoot you...lol. I liked writing when Remy and Gambit saw Rogue kissing the quard as well.  
  
**Sleepy26**: Thanks :D  
  
**Peace215**: Yip she has Carol's powers, read the note at top if you don't understand, the whole scene at the end.  
  
**Extacy**: Ah, Gambit falls in love with Rogue, maybe...  
  
**SperryDee**: Future Remy is called Remy present Remy is called Gambit.  
  
**Ishandahaft**: She didn't really rescue herself; if you took at the last bit in chapter 5 you'll see Trask let her go.  
  
**Weapon X 61**: Well Logan can be cute and hot. And like I said before, Logan gets what Logan wants.  
  
**Beauty818**: I agree, you can –never- has enough of Remy! Thanks.  
  
**Star-of-Chaos**: With your story post it if you want, I really can't tell what peoples reactions will be...I won't think you're a copy-cat if it helps, I don't really know how long this story is going to be either, it could have one more chapter or 10 more.  
  
**Roguewannabe29**: You LOVED the chapter, thanks! You don't really like when Rogue doesn't escape for like 2-3 chapters neither do I. But really Rogue didn't rescue herself, look at the end of Chapter 5 and you'll see Trask let her go. You noticed the songs verse? Don't worried I'm not going to finish at the end of that verse, no other wise it would end on this chapter, unless you want the story to end with this chapter...lol. Thanks for the smiley's.  
  
**Passionwriter4life**: At the moment I would choose older LeBeau more as well, I think everyone would. I know how Rogue gets Ms. Marvel powers in the comic, with Mystique using her is WAY wrong.  
  
**Oh yes the 'Women' I've decided not to tell you who she is, not yet at least, that gives this story some mystery, but everyone had some very good guesses.  
**  
**NEXT CHAPTER**: _Gambit gets caught with a girl, who isn't Rogue! Gasp! Rogue gets -very- mad.  
_  
**Now the sad fact is, I can't do fighting scenes, and in my stories that the first one I've ever done so tell me what it's like.**  
  
_Jaquelle_  
  
**P.S: If you ever want to know what's happening with the next chapter in my author profile I have a bit about the next chapter and what's happening in it, and sometimes, I might have a bit from the next chapter, through normally I only do that with my other story.  
  
Now I was just reading through this chapter and I realized this is my FAVOURITE so far, chapter in this story! **


	7. It’s getting late

**Toxic**

* * *

**Sorry about the wait I was on holiday.**

* * *

_"With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic"  
_

* * *

Rogue didn't even feel the cold air whipping into her face, nor did she feel the tears sliding down her cheeks 'she was such a fool!' finally Rogue wiped away her tears, she wouldn't-couldn't cry over Remy LeBeau any more, if she could help it.  
  
She stopped the bike by a pub, swinging her legs over the side she checked to make sure that their was no evidence of tears on her face, she banged open the pub doors, stalking to the bar, she ignored the barman raised eyebrows as she ordered a whisky straight.  
  
Rogue looked around the pub, stopping dead when she saw someone, her eye twitched, the bastard. Couldn't cheat on her! How could she believe that shit!  
  
She stormed over to him; looking back she might have been surprised that he didn't feel her coming behind him.  
  
"Gambit! Hav'in fun?" her southern accent coming out thick in the emotion in her voice.  
  
"Ah! Chére" Gambit reached out and pulled Rogue down so she landed sitting on him, Rogue was pleased at the fact at least the blond who had been trying to drape herself across Remy, was thrown from him. Rogue was about to give Gambit another lecture when he shoved a bottle of vodka at her.  
  
"Dri'k up chére" Gambit slurred at her. She raised an eyebrow then remembered the events that lead up to her being in the bar, she took a huge sip.  
  
"Roguey likes" she giggled to Gambit, he grinned wolfishly at her.  
  
"Y'know Gammy-bit you're hot" Rogue spun round on him to straddle him.  
  
They clanged their bottles together.

* * *

_"Fifty-four bottles of beer on the wall, Fifty-four bottles of beer! Take one down, Pass it around, Fifty-three bottles of beer on the wall!"_  
  
Gambit and Rogue sung in slurred voices as Rogue flew them over the gates of the mansion, arms interlocked, they stumbled in the air.  
  
"Grrr"  
  
"Gammy-bit was thatta ya?"  
  
"Non, chére" he paused then squeezed her bum "tat was Gambit" he stated at her shock face proudly.  
  
"But Gammy-bit if tat wasn't ya?" they both looked at the people standing in front of them.  
  
"Merde."  
  
"Gammy-bit tell me dere not real!" Rogue cried, not looking at the people standing in front of her and Gambit.  
  
"Sorrah chére, dere real" he told her.  
  
Rogue turned back to look sadly at Wolverine, Scott, Jean, Kurt and Remy, all who were looking disappointed and angry.  
  
"Do you two have anything to say for your self's?" Scott demanded.  
  
Gambit and Rogue looked at each other before grinning madly.  
  
_"Fifty-three bottles of beer on the wall, Fifty-three bottles of beer! Take one down, Pass it around, Fifty-two bottles of beer on the wall!"_  
  
They were then er..._escorted _inside.

* * *

"My head" Rogue groaned, while putting herself into a sitting position. She looked around the room, once again groaning as her gaze landed on Kitty.  
  
"Okay I like totally want details!" she squealed, "What did you two go last night?"  
  
"Well from de feel of my head we got drunk," Rogue groaned again from speaking.  
  
"Like I knew that," Kitty gave her a look as to say 'duh' "but I mean when you were drunk did you like do anything?"  
  
"I don't remember," Rogue knew it sounded pathetic as soon as it came out her mouth.  
  
"You don't like think he'd take advanced of you?" Kitty asked, obviously worried.  
  
"No!" Rogue hand snapped over her mouth, she had answered with no hesitation, no doubt, she trusted Gambit, and that scared her more than anything.

* * *

Rogue and Gambit were sitting in the Professor office, getting lectured by Scott, the Professor, Logan and Remy.  
  
"We're all very disappointed in you Rogue..." Scott interrupted the Professor  
  
"Yes we would expect something like this from Gambit but not from you Rogue, you are an X-Man-"  
  
"What?!" Rogue stood up chair falling to the ground behind her "he's an X- Men, he's joined us, he NOT an acolyte anymore," Rogue glared at Scott.  
  
"Stripes I can't believe you're actually sticking up for Gumbo, he got you drunk, who knows what he would've done to you-"  
  
"Wat?!" Gambit stood up "Are you implying?" he demanded eyes glowing.  
  
"What do ya think bub? Everyone's seen how you look at Rogue-!"  
  
"Stop it Logan!" Rogue looked at him disgusted, "I can't believe you could even think that low of him-"  
  
"Rogue he's bad news," at Rogue's glare he threw his arms up in the air and stalked out of the room.  
  
"I need some beer, I'll be back in a couple of days Charlie," Wolverine made for the door, but stopped as he walked past Rogue, "_Darlin'..."_  
  
"Just go away Wolverine" Rogue said turning her cheek on him, he walked out the room, door slamming behind him.  
  
"You got two cents you like to add Remy?" She asked Remy sarcastically.  
  
"Non" he sighed, "Remy goin'-" he paused "downstairs"  
  
"Professor I-"  
  
"No Rogue" he held up his hand "There will be no punishment" he looked at the door where Rogue's friends had walked out of, "I think this was punishment enough"  
  
Rogue nodded and her and Gambit walked into the hallway, where they found Kitty standing outside Scott's bedroom.  
  
"Kitty?" Rogue asked surprised.  
  
"Like Rogue hi, Scott just grabbed Jean and stormed in their" she indicated to the shut bedroom door, then she gave one of the drinks that she had been holding in her hand to Rogue, "I was bringing it up for you"  
  
"Thanks" Rogue told her.  
  
"So like what do you think Scott and Jean are doing?" Kitty asked Gambit innocently, he smirked.  
  
Looking at Rogue he waited until she was taking a sip of her drink before he answered.  
  
_"Ils se baisent_" Rogue spat up her drink.  
  
"**Gambit! That was wrong!"**  
  
"You know you like it." He wiggled his eyebrows at Rogue, and she couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

* * *

"I hate the rain" Rogue told Gambit, sitting on the couch in the rec room.  
  
"Why?" he asked her.  
  
"Boring."  
  
He stared at her, and then smiled, his Devil smile.  
  
Next he jumped her.  
  
"Don't tickle me Gambit!" it didn't stop him, so he was lying on top of her soon, tickling her, that when Remy walked in, he gave them one look then walked out with a hurt expression on his face, Rogue pushed Gambit off and followed him.  
  
"Remy wait!"  
  
"Wat chére?" Remy asked, anger masking his words.  
  
"Gambit and I are friends, I-I love you" she looked into his eyes, and he smiled.  
  
"Remy loves you too chére" he told her pulling her into a hug.  
  
They walked away arms wrapped around each other, and didn't see Gambit walk out of the shadows; they didn't know he had been listening.  
  
Gambit ran into the rain, and as he stood the rain hitting his clothes, and he convinced himself that the salt water running down his face was the rain.  
  
And he kneeled down onto the wet grass, and that when he realized, that for a long time, even before his future self had come, that he loved the Rogue.  
  
And with that realization, Gambit realized, he needed to go far away.

* * *

**Now I know that Remy at first wouldn't let Rogue love him, but he got jealous, but mainly he just wants his Rogue back, and this time Rogue is the closet thing to her.  
  
Okay Remy, comic, older version, is scared of commitment, Gambit, Evo, is petrified.  
  
French.  
**  
**Ils se baisent** They're fucking.  
  
**Thanks to...**  
  
**Star-of-chaos** I liked the fight as well ; P  
  
**Passionwriter4life** Rogue knows French because she has touched Remy, and she did live with Irene and Irene character seems to be the kind that would like Rogue to learn languages. But she knows the swearing from Remy's psyche. ; p  
  
**Roguewannabe29** I'm not going to stop writing, was just teasing you, were onto a new verse.  
  
**Lily** Ah yes she does very much love Gambit, but why does she...? Future Rogue, it's a good idea, but she wouldn't work with Trask.  
  
**Weapon X 61** It didn't take that long to get out, I'm sure Logan would only make you do like 2 Danger room sessions...er right...?  
  
**Ishandahaft** I was going to have Rogue storm out of the Bar enraged with Gambit and have him follow, as you do, and then I decided to change it to what it is. I'm grad you liked the fight, my first ever fight scene!  
  
**Peace215** Shrinks I don't think they could handle them. The superpowers won't change Rogue much, but then again at the moment Carol's locked away, she could always get out... I know what you mean about Scott older brother or jealous, at the moment he's kind of older brother, but really she already got Kurt filling that role...  
  
**Beauty818** Thanks, through I'm not sure about the awesome chapter... :D  
  
**DemonRogue13** Thanks :D  
  
**PomegranateQueen** Sweaty fight scene, of course I didn't think of that, I mean really moi? Lol  
  
**Kitsune Jagan** Well you see future Rogue has an interior motive.  
  
**Rogue14** Well it not exactly ASAP, but...er...it's here.  
  
**...Thank you all.  
  
Now here's a fun quote.  
  
**_"I lost my teddy bear, will u sleep with me?"  
_  
**Found on a web site I've forgotten.  
**  
_Jaquelle_


	8. To give you up

**Toxic**

* * *

_ "With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic"_

* * *

"Mr. LeBeau," Professor X started, "you do not have to go."  
  
"Prof..." Gambit looked out the window, closing his eyes and looking away from the sight of Remy and Rogue walking hand and hand across the grass. "I need to go"  
  
It had been two days ago since Gambit realized he had to go. At first he had just wanted to get on his bike and go.  
  
But he was older now. So he had gone to Professor X, and asked him for somewhere to go, so he was still in a way helping the X-Men, but away from them. And the Professor had said he had somewhere Gambit could go.  
  
"I understand," Professor X sighed heavily. "I wish you well." He shook Gambit's hand.  
  
"Gambit?" Professor X asked before Gambit got out the door, "Please, tell Rogue goodbye."  
  
"Er...Oui..." Gambit said walking out the door. He walked down to the kitchen, lighting a cigarette as he went, he stopped in the kitchen doorway.  
  
Rogue was standing there, with Kitty, without Remy. He walked up to her, touching her shoulder.  
  
"Rogue" he breathed.  
  
"Gambit? Hi." Rogue turned round to look at him. Kitty stopped eating to look at them.  
  
"_Chére..."_ Gambit was interrupted by Remy.  
  
"Cheri! I know a place we can go to dinner tonight." Remy said swinging Rogue around to him.  
  
"Great!" Rogue smiled at Remy. Forgetting Gambit.  
  
Kitty frowned.  
  
"Gambit?" Rogue turned back to Gambit after Remy had finished telling her about dinner.  
  
"Gambit?"  
  
On the counter was a haft-finished cigarette in a ash-tray and a queen of hearts card.  
  
_"I have never."_ Rogue spun to look at Kitty. "_Thought you could have been as much as a bitch then I have at this moment."_  
  
Kitty turned and stalked from the room.

* * *

Rogue and Remy had been trying for the whole day to talk to Kitty but they either couldn't find her, or she left the room.  
  
Rogue was once again trying to talk to Kitty at the diner table, seeing she hadn't wanted to go back while Kitty was angry with her, Remy had understood.  
  
"Children!" everyone at the table turned to the Professor.  
  
"I have an announce to make. Gambit has left us, he is working in another team, and does not wish for you to know where."  
  
"What? What? Why didn't he say bye?!" Rogue asked confused.  
  
"God Rogue!" Kitty jumped up her chair crashing to the ground. "You like ignored him, you so don't deserve him!"

* * *

**I know barely anything but I'm having some personal problems at the moment. For more detailed or information on incoming updates go to my profile and go to my live journal I update that daily, sorry for the trouble.  
  
§BlkKrystalRogue§:** Yeah angst. Where does the leave present Remy? You'll have to see grin anyway thanks!  
  
**Roguewannabe29**: Thanks. I know Rogue, Remy and Gambit are all gonna be messed up.  
  
**Star-of-chaos:** Who ever said Rogue loved Gambit...  
  
**Kitsune Jagan:** I know Remy being jealous is stupid but everyone's not realizing how confused Remy is, he's starting to love Evo Rogue, but he loves future Rogue.  
  
**Peace215:** But Rogue was never Gambit's in the first place, Gambit's starting to realize that now. Well Remy does want Rogue to fall in love with him, he wants her to say yes, doesn't he. But he doesn't want to hurt her.  
  
**Thank you everyone else!**  
  
_Jaquelle_


	9. I took a sip

**Toxic**

* * *

_ "With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
__ Don't you know that you're toxic"_

_

* * *

_

"I don't like understand you." Kitty stated clearly, watching Remy from her spot in the doorway.  
  
_"Petite_?" Remy answered surprised.  
  
"I mean, you will leave go back to the future, or whatever at some time. So why," Kitty shook who head, "Why, are you doing this to Rogue? You know if you asked her to marry you now she would say yes,"  
  
"Doing 'wat Kitty cat, Remy don't undastand?" Remy asked Kitty, in genuine fascination.  
  
"Why are you keeping Rogue and Gambit apart? She was falling for him, and then when you left, she could've been with him. He loves her! How could you?" Kitty stared at Remy with something akin to disgust.  
  
"I didn't tink." Remy stammered, "I didn't realize." His eyes widened, "you talk to _chére,_ I'll go get Gambit."  
  
Before Kitty could say anything Remy was off.

* * *

"Prof. X!" Remy called, the man in question turned his wheelchair around to face Remy. "I need to find 'im"  
  
Professor X regarded Remy for a second before nodding. "He left about an hour ago for the airport. He's in terminal five. And Remy, don't mess this up." Remy didn't even spare the Professor a glance as he raced off.  
  
Running outside he saw only Logan's bike left, "we be ami's Remy's sure he'd forgive moi." Jumping on the bike, Remy sped off.

* * *

"Rogue. You like love Gambit." Kitty stated, standing before her friend.  
  
"Uh no. I love Remy." Rogue responded.  
  
"Remy wants to go back to his time, and god-damn it Rogue, when he asks you to marry him, you will say yes. Got it?" at Rogue blank face Kitty nodded.  
  
"And you have fallen in love with Gambit, which is a good thing because whether it makes sense or not, he's turned slowly into Remy. Bad thing is he's up and gone because it hurt him too much to see you with Remy."  
  
Now" Kitty took a deep breathe, "that all I wanted, needed to say, hope you make the right choice." Sand with that Kitty spun on her heel and stalked from their shared room, leaving Rogue sitting dumbfounded on her bed.

* * *

"Gambit!" Remy shouted, after seeing his twin of a different dimension, after minutes of weaving through the throngs of people, searching for him. "Gambit stop!"  
  
"Remy?" Asked Gambit, surprise burning in his eyes, before his shook his head, "wat are you doin' here?"  
  
"Tat's not the right question, the right question is what are you doing here?" Remy placed two hands on the younger mutants shoulders. "I was wrong. And I'm sorry, sorry for taking Rogue from you and-"  
  
"Wait!" Gambit shouted, pushing Remy away angrily. "I never had Rogue."  
  
"Because of me. Because I was jealous of myself, because I was missin' ma chére, so I tried to take yours"  
  
"You didn't try, you did." Gambit said, eyes flashing again.  
  
"No I didn't, because in de end, she's yours."  
  
"Non, you can touch her," Gambit accused.  
  
"Oui, oui. But Mon ami, so can you."  
  
"Wat. Non, how?" Gambit asked, eyes filling with hope.  
  
"I can touch chére because I love her, and she in return loves me. Rogue could touch the X-Men because the same goes for them they love her she loves them. The cure to her curse is love, simply put. Because to love someone you must trust them, and they trust each other." Remy took his other self's hand in his, "and chére loves you, as you love her."

* * *

About two hours later, Rogue sat in the rec room, alone as Remy entered. "You want to go home." She stated, neither as a question nor demand, just a finalization.  
  
"Me, sorry _chére_, seems I brought you a lot of hurt."  
  
"You showed me how to love," Rogue shrugged, "therefore I can forgive you for making me hurt."  
  
"_Chére will you marry me?"_ Remy asked getting down on one knee.  
  
Rogue smiled at him sadly, wistfully. "Without a doubt, yes." And then Remy dissapeared.

* * *

**Sorry for the long this to update and the short chapter, this chapter will probably be full with lots of mistakes, seeing I wrote it in a rush for it to get posted. There is one more chapter left, that I promise will be up soon.**  
  
**Thanks to** Peace215 **Rogue14** chinxy **Ishandahaft** Maiden Genisis **Weapon X 61** Star-of-chaos **DemonRogue13  
**  
**Oh yes a promise of some humor in the next chapter, I'm getting myself depressed.**  
  
_Jaquelle_


End file.
